Legado de un Rider
by Rave Strife
Summary: este es un crossover entre las historias de kamen rider kuuga y SnK ya que mi hermano era un gran fan de las series parte de la tanda de fics que se subiran posterior a su deseso Riren posible Mpreg Lemon en posteriores capitulos
1. Renacimiento

Renacimiento

En la antigüedad existían dos razas de seres humanos, los Grongiri y los Linto, durante siglos se han ido adaptando los primeros para detener a los Linto, primeramente en Japón con humanos parecidos a bestias y después de 800 años en enormes seres llamados titanes; en la primera era un guerrero de la tribu Linto los detuvo, y encerró a su líder en la profundidad de una montaña; cuando el segundo escape, un joven capaz de convertirse en titán los detuvo, pero al enorme costo que perdió a la persona que más amaba al comandante Levi Ackerman.

Pero el destino juega de misteriosas maneras ya que nuestra historia vuelve a centrarse en Japón pero ahora corre el año 2014 y es momento que los Grongiri vuelvan a sus juegos en búsqueda del exterminio de la humanidad.

Prefectura de Narita 10:05 am

Un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria visitan un museo donde se muestran los recientes descubrimientos de la región, hasta que un joven de rasgos japoneses y alemanes se detiene frente a un extraño cinturón.

-cinturón del gran jefe Kira, se cree que poseía poderes mágicos ya que data de la época de la primera derrota de los Grongiri y él fue quien encerró a su líder- leyó con sus ojos verdes mostrando gran interés en él - te me haces conocido por alguna razón-

-Eren más vale que te apresures o te dejaremos—dijo un joven de cabellos rubios mientras regresaba a su lado para jalarle de vuelta al grupo.

No muy lejos un jefe de policía un poco más bajo que eren y un rostro sumamente gruñón entra en el mismo museo sosteniendo su brazo ensangrentado mientras dispara a un ser humanoide con forma de saltamontes. – maldición no llevo ni tres días como inspector y estas cosas deciden aparecer—exasperado busca la alarma contra incendios para hacer que todos los visitantes salgan del lugar pero no contaba que un joven de ojos verdes le estuviese mirando con un miedoso rubio tras la vitrina que contiene el cinturón. – No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada—dijo el castaño al momento de agacharse de nueva cuenta ante el disparo del inspector Levi que hizo volar la vitrina dejando el cinturón a lado de eren.

-Mocosos escapen le distraeré—exclamo Levi al volver a disparar ante el grillo mutante pero al voltearse eren empujo a Armin lejos de él y se colocó el objeto antiguo al tener una visión de cómo podría derrotar al grillo mutante, quejándose y cerrando los ojos por el dolor que le ocasiono el objeto al integrarse a su cuerpo recibiendo todas las memorias de una vida pasada una donde fue la esperanza de la humanidad tras muros enormes, tomando impulso se lanzó contra el Grongiri alejándolo del inspector—creo que tendré que protegerte esta vez Levi—dijo eren con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de golpear al grillo empezando a formarse una armadura blanca que lo cubrió al cien por ciento tras cada arremetida del castaño.

-Estúpido Eren—dijo el rubio al ver como se transformaba y después al observar al Inspector de la policía y el enorme sonrojo que traía – idiota—solo dijo el azabache al tomar al amigo del castaño y correr lejos del enfrentamiento—Más vale que no mueras—grito Levi al ver como peleaban la criatura blanca y el insectoide.

Una vez fuera del edificio el castaño comenzó a golpear al Grongiri como si recordara de algún tiempo como hacerlo, pero un fuerte golpe de este le mando lejos

-Kuuga—fue lo único que dijo el insectoide antes de saltar lejos de él, al ver Eren como se alejaba cayó al piso desmayándose por el acto heroico que había hecho.

Siguiente Capitulo

Transformación

" _los Grongiri son formas de vida no identificadas al que te enfrentaste le denominamos FVE 1 y la policía te ha dado el código de número dos por la forma blanca de tu armadura, si lo que dices es cierto y puedes transformarte en aquel guerrero rojo que viste en tus sueños serás de mayor ayuda"_


	2. trasnformacion

Transformación

Prefectura de Narita 9:30 pm Hospital central

La noche se esparcía con tranquilidad, solo se podían oír el pitido de una máquina de rayo un joven castaño muy alterado y sonrojado con un enorme chichón en la cabeza, la razón horas antes había despertado en el hospital esposado y con alguien de su pasado de otra vida vigilándole incesantemente.

-¿Dónde estoy?—dijo Eren en el momento que sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la luz de la blanca habitación—creo que es obvio que estas en un hospital—dijo Levi mientras tomaba unos papeles del porta documentos que tenía la cama del muchacho y comenzaba a revisarlos—Eren Jeager edad 15 años… vaya conque Omega—regreso los papeles con una sonrisa ladina y miro al castaño que se sonrojaba—por un momento creí que eras un alfa para cómo te lanzaste al peligro pero me di cuenta que solo buscas atención o que te maten—le revolvió el cabello acercándose a sus labios un poco—además que estas cerca del celo no has cambiado nada—sonrió y se volvió a sentar a su lado –¿recuerdas todo al igual que yo?—fue la única pregunta que salió de los labios del ojiverde mientras su tono actual de piel podría ganarle a un tomate el más bajo solo se limitó a asentir mientras le robaba un casto beso—desde el momento que ese maldito me lastimo el brazo y al percibir tu aroma fui en tu búsqueda, mas nunca espere que siguieras igual o más demente que en ese entonces—suspiro al final quitándole las esposas al momento que entraba una doctora con lentes y cabello castaño –Levincito, Eren aún necesita que le haga los rayos x antes que puedas hacer cualquier cosa con el—Dijo Hanji mientras miraba a Eren y Levi tomando esa oportunidad el más joven de intentar escapar a los posibles experimentos de la castaña sobre su persona.

-si no hubieses intentado escapar no estarías atado mocoso—dijo Levi al ver los ojos de eren llenarse de lágrimas mientras llacia en bata frente a la máquina que tomaría las radiografías más que nada por la pena de estar así frente de quien ahora era su pareja… como se lo explicaría a su hermana mayor Mikasa—bien Eren terminamos—dijo Zoe mientras apagaba la máquina y Levi desataba al castaño quien intentaba cubrir un pequeño accidente que se esforzaba en crear una carpa de circo la bata cosa que Levi se dio cuenta y divertido por el hecho le soplo en el cuello al pobre, - Levi por favor no me sople—dijo eren a punto de soltar un nada masculino gemido—¿dónde está Armin? – le hemos llevado a casa de su abuelo, por lo que investigue de él ya tiene un posgrado en lenguas antiguas ¿qué hace en secundaria?—simple su abuelo quiere que sea un joven normal además que puede que nos ayude con las marcas en el cinturón—sentencio Eren mientras se colocaba la ropa interior—si quieres salir caminando no me provoques Eren—dijo Levi antes de darle una suave caricia a sus glúteos provocando que Eren se girase y le diera una bofetada dejándole la marca y a una científica loca muy divertida por la acción—te salió gallito tu omega he Levi—una vez en el automóvil el joven miraba el vidrio para esquivar la mirada del enano como le llamo la castaña después de que Levi le dejo colgada del perchero bastante enojado—si quieres podemos parar a comer Eren—dijo el gruñón intentando dar fin al lindo berrinche de Eren – solo si es una hamburguesa—dijo eren al oír gruñir su estómago sonrojándose en el acto pero la felicidad de la pareja no duraría mucho ya que la radio policial empezó a sonar

"A todas las unidades favor de presentarse en la capilla del sagrado corazón una FVNI está atacando a los civiles" al momento de escuchar la declaración del otro el azabache tomo el radio; ¿es uno que parece saltamontes?—"negativo este tiene más la forma de un murciélago"; Eren miraba al azabache sintiendo un nudo en el estómago además de una vocecilla que le incitaba a pelear –Levi sé que puedo convertirme en uno de armadura roja y ayudarles a combatir—dijo Eren sin despegar la vista del radio policial—los Grongiri son formas de vida no identificadas al que te enfrentaste le denominamos FVE 1 y la policía te ha dado el código de número dos por la forma blanca de tu armadura, si lo que dices es cierto y puedes transformarte en aquel guerrero rojo que viste en tus sueños serás de mayor ayuda , pero va en contra de mis principios volverte a poner en peligro—suspiro Levi pero al verse derrotado ante la mirada de cachorro perdido del castaño decidió acceder al llegar donde estaba el murciélago humanoide Eren bajo una cuadra antes volteando a ver a Levi con una sonrisa –Levi por favor observa mi transformación porque protegeré tu sonrisa y la de los demás—ante tal declaración el azabache se sonrojo sonriendo y observando como Eren llevaba sus manos a la zona de su cintura para tomar la pose de lo que infirió sería la de uno de los héroes que pasaban en la televisión y un sonoro Henshin de parte del castaño mientras comenzaba a correr y una armadura roja le cubría por completo para después dar un salto contra la criatura y lanzarlo contra el piso extendiendo los brazos en señal de protección ante los oficiales y al voltear y divisar al Alfa más bajo asintió antes de comenzar a dar puñetazos contra el mutante comenzando la batalla, patadas y golpes volaban en ambas direcciones hasta que continuaron avanzando hasta una bodega abandonada un golpe del mutante despacho a Eren contra el piso lo que parecían haber sido minutos de batalla eran realmente horas y la luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por una de las ventanas hasta que deslumbro al murciélago quien se cubrió con una mano y salió huyendo del lugar mientras eren se levantaba del lugar un muy preocupado azabache comenzaba a buscarle hasta que la transformación del chico termino dejándose caer en los brazos protectores del mayor en edad.

Capitulo 3 Tokio

" _tenemos la autorización para disparar ante las formas no identificadas exceptuando al número cuatro el cual es reconocible por su armadura roja además que la investigación preliminar demuestra que se encuentra de nuestro lado_ "


	3. Tokio

este cap cambio su estructura original ya que logre entender todas las anotaciones que tenia en su libreta de origen sin más el capitulo

* * *

Tokio

Los rayos del sol se colaban en sus parpados, el castaño se froto con las manos los mismos hasta sentir un dolor punzante en su pecho, era como si un tranvía le hubiese pasado encima, se miró las vendas del pecho notando que se encontraba sin camiseta invadiéndole un enorme sonrojo que se vio apagado hasta que un aroma dulce llego a sus fosas nasales, recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior hasta el momento en que el azabache le tomo en brazos al terminar la pelea con el murciélago enorme.

-me pregunto dónde estará Levi – dijo el ojiverde antes de levantarse de la cama sin cerciorarse si tenía ropa debajo de las sabanas, camino unos pasos hasta que ese aroma le invadió de nuevo, un delicioso aroma de lavanda y coco, el sonido de la regadera llamo su atención así como ese aroma que provenía del mismo lugar, con la destreza de un gato se adentró al cuarto de baño pero sería algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría, la visión que lo haría ver como un gran pervertido estaba frente a él, un cuerpo trabajado pero no muy musculoso y una piel tan blanca como la leche y un… el castaño solo sacudió la cabeza ante la idea más pervertida de su vida, aun si era un omega y Levi quisiera que fuese su pareja aún debe decirle a su hermana Mikasa y esta estaba muy seguro que molería a golpes al inspector y lo metería a un convento. – Si te vas a quedar ahí mejor quítate la ropa interior y báñate a mi lado—dijo el más pequeño de los dos en estatura mientras aún seguía volteado con la vista fija en la pared, Eren miro hacia abajo notando en lo cierto que dijo Levi –etoo ¿me hiciste algo anoche?—dijo esperando la respuesta de su interlocutor—de no ser que te quite el uniforme sucio que traías desde ayer no nada malo—solo contesto Levi volteándose de nuevo al sentir los brazos de eren rodearle la cintura olfateándole la espalda mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento, el azabache acaricio los nudillos del mocoso antes de voltearse y robarle un beso de los labios, - Eren hoy tenemos que ir a Tokio en primera a que recojas ropa para ti y pueda pedirte como es debido ante tus familiares—el muchacho solo cubrió su rostro contra el pecho de Levi asintiendo y relajándose ante los dedos del mismo que recorrían suavemente su espalda, aunque una parte de su anatomía estaba despertando con las caricias inocentes que le eran proporcionadas. – Ngh—el ruido de aquel simple gemido saco de su ensoñación a Levi que miro un poco mejor al castaño, notando aquella respiración un poco acelerada el cómo cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba por el contacto de sus dedos, hasta que noto como el miembro de su mocoso se levantaba orgulloso también en búsqueda de atención; el azabache se alejó un poco y comenzó a lavar los cabellos del castaño de manera suave, unos minutos después y con uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad los dos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, eren con un plato de cereal con leche vistiendo su uniforme pero ahora este se encontraba limpio, el joven omega miraba su plato completamente sonrojado mientras Levi empacaba algunas cosas para el viaje a Tokio.

-¿Dónde y en que trabaja tu hermana?—dijo el azabache cerrando la maleta y el portafolio—es maestra de artes marciales en la academia St. Rose donde yo tomo clases, le llaman la Alfa del infierno—dijo el castaño antes de imaginar al pequeño inspector en un enfrentamiento contra su hermana—ya veo, así que es muy sobreprotectora contigo—Eren solo se quedó mudo y asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar sus trastes y llevarlos al fregadero—no deja que nadie se me acerque sin su previa autorización, si se entera que me estuve… -la frase no pudo ser completada debido al sonrojo que invadía las mejillas del menor mientras lavaba los platos de su desayuno, el azabache solo sonrío y se acercó a Eren y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para relajarle.

Unos minutos después se encontraban en el auto del inspector conduciendo a Tokio, el castaño rebusco en su mochila topándose con su celular, al revisarlo noto que la pantalla estaba desecha soltando un suspiro pesimista, Levi que no quitaba la vista fija del camino encendió la radio para eliminar el molesto silencio que tenían en ese momento. – Eren, ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?—se animó a preguntar para sacar un tema de conversación, - no me va mal, pero me imagino lo súper castigado que estaré al ver a Mikasa y vea que mi celular ha quedado destrozado—al terminar la frase dio un suspiro lanzando su móvil sobre el resto de sus cosas y comenzó a buscar una estación de radio decente—Levi, si Mikasa me manda a un claustro ¿Qué harías?—el azabache por poco pierde el control del automóvil al escuchar la palabra "claustro". –Fácil ir en tu búsqueda—sentencio antes que una canción empezara a sonar del aparato

"Kaze wo matsu tsubasa ga

Machikirezu kakedasu

Bokutachi wo terashita

Itetsuita taiyou o", parecía que los oídos de Levi no daban crédito a lo que oían, no solo era hermoso a su parecer si no el hecho de una hermosa voz acompañando la letra de esa canción, el cómo entonaba cada parte de ella era un ángel tal como en esos días de antaño y estaba seguro que cuando se diera cuenta que le escuchaba negaría aquello, -pensaba que tal vez habrías perdido esa hermosa voz—un simple susurro que fue ignorado por el castaño que tenía los ojos cerrados fue suficiente para hacer sentir en las nubes al enano "han escuchado Just Fly Away de Edge of Life y no olviden que su disco sale a la venta este fin de semana" los ojos del castaño volvieron a abrirse pero mostraban un poco de decepción como si ese pequeño comentario le hubiese recordado algo.

-No podré comprar el disco si tengo que cambiar mi móvil—dijo lo más bajo que pudo pero si fue escuchado por Levi quien ya estaba ideando un plan para hacer sonreír a su adorado ángel.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y Tokio apareció delante de ellos, sus concurridas calles el ruido típico de la ciudad, ruido al que no estaba acostumbrado el azabache le empezaba a crispar los nervios pero era necesario, además de la intención de mantener a Eren a su lado estaba ahí para reunirse con el resto de inspectores y decidir que se haría con el caso de los Grongiri, además estaba un pequeño hecho que además debía resolver –Farlan y mamá me mataran—pensó Levi mientras se recargaba en el volante un poco esperando la luz verde, por su lado Eren se volvió a dormir ya que su cuerpo parecía necesitarlo; el automóvil de la policía de Narita siguió el camino que le faltaba recorrer hasta casa de la hermana del castaño, porque después que hablase con ella solo sería su casa y ya no la de su "mocoso", sonrió para sus adentros al estacionarse frente a la casa y mover un poco el brazo de Eren para despertarle.

-llegamos—fue lo único que dijo antes de bajar y abrirle la puerta a su adoración, hasta que algo le cayó encima para después apartar al castaño de él, -Mikasa suéltame que me asfixias—la azabache murmuro una especie de maldición sobre el control que tiene el menor sobre ella y le soltó-¿Por qué te trae la policía a casa? y llevas desaparecido 24 horas. Jovencito—eren solo bajo la mirada y le extendió el celular destruido y se aferró al brazo de Levi, jamás lo admitiría pero le daba un miedo enorme el carácter de su hermana y sus actitudes hacia su persona, el que fuese un omega no decía que fuese un inútil y tenía manera de demostrarlo –un gusto Mikasa soy la pareja de Eren solo venimos por sus cosas que debe mudarse conmigo—dijo el azabache mayor sin tacto alguno, lo que provocó la ira de la alfa que comenzó a lanzar patadas y golpes contra el policía procurando no golpear al castaño pero sin importar nada ninguno no conectaba—vale, pero primero el nombre o no te dejare ir con él—dijo derrotada mirando al otro con todo el odio que podía—Levi Ackerman Church—dijo sin mucho ánimo al momento que la mirada de Mikasa paso del odio al asombro y de nuevo al odio para después acercarse al castaño que miraba un poco preocupado el altercado entre su hermana y su pareja y después un sentimiento de incomodidad le invadió cuando le olfateo y se viro al azabache –aun no lo has marcado—exclamo su hermana logrando que el castaño se sonrojara que más veloz que un rayo tomo a la morocha de sus mejillas y tiro de ellas logrando sacar quejidos de los labios de esta –si no lo hemos hecho es debido a que Levi me respeta y quiso venir primero contigo a decírtelo—el rubor seguía en su cara para después soltarla y correr al interior de la casa, tras su estela iba el azabache sonriendo en pos de victoria y guiándose por su olfato entro al cuarto del castaño, miro los afiches de un equipo de básquet bol de varias series de anime como Gundam, Evangelion y otros de los héroes del pasado como lo eran los Kamen Riders así como recortes de periódicos de incluso antes que naciera deteniéndose en uno en particular " Los grandes héroes de Japón han desaparecido por Carla Jeager" cuando alzo su vista a la cama tipo litera noto al bulto que sospechaba era su lindo castaño, se dirigió a esta y descubrió al ojiverde de su escondite de sabanas, sus ojos estaban un poco llorosos y seguía sonrojado, -deberíamos ver que vas a llevarte y por lo que podemos volver después—dijo Levi tranquilamente antes de acariciar los cabellos del mismo.

Unas horas después se encontraban subiendo dos maletas al automóvil y una furiosa Mikasa mirando todo pero entendiendo que debía dejar marchar al castaño al final si ese enano le había encontrado estaba en buenas manos, al empezar a andar el automóvil Levi aun miraba de reojo el sonrojo del castaño hasta que pararon en una casa un poco grande para los estándares de un policía, ya que no se parecía al departamento de Levi en Narita, mientras una mujer muy similar a Levi a diferencia que tenía el cabello castaño y un hombre unos años menor que esta de cabello azabache miraban desde la puerta cuando en eso bajo del auto el azabache solo sonriendo de medio lado y abriendo la puerta de su acompañante.

-Levi que bueno que vienes a visitarnos—dijo Farlan al acercarse y recibirles—oh y trae a alguien—dijo Kuschel al acercarse a ver mejor al joven que acompañaba a su hijo—es un lindo Omega cielo—sentencio y abrazo al más joven—aunque aún no están sus esencias mezcladas—este acto solo hizo sonrojar a Levi y Eren –pero no se queden aquí adelante pasen—rectifico Farlan acompañando a la pareja y a su mujer dentro de la casa hasta que el sonido del móvil del azabache les saco de su ensoñación a todos, Levi contesto de mala manera y miro a Eren con una cara que parecía un corderito a punto de morir, se acercó al castaño y le beso en los labios.

-Tengo que ir al cuartel de la policía estarás aquí con mis padres si sucede algo te llamo ¿entendido?—dijo a lo cual el ojiverde solo asintió para después mirar a su pareja retirarse y salir con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

El tiempo de la reunión ya era excesivo, habían acordado que se daría a conocer los incidentes con las FVNI pero una simple discusión estaba sacando al más bajo de todos en la sala de sus casillas

-tenemos la autorización para disparar ante las formas no identificadas exceptuando al número cuatro el cual es reconocible por su armadura roja además que la investigación preliminar demuestra que se encuentra de nuestro lado—Dijo un rubio alto y de piel bastante clara mostrando su apoyo a la idea de que quien estuviera bajo esa armadura roja era su aliado – más vale que sea cierto y no vaya a traicionarnos después, Inspector Levi usted parece estar cerca cuando este aparece, usted estará a cargo del caso—dijo un hombre anciano y con claras ojeras sonriéndole para después levantarse y despedir a todos los involucrados.

Siguiente capitulo

" _Primera victoria- fotos vergonzosas_ "


	4. Primera Victoria-Fotos Vergonzosas

aqui traigo la actualización espero que les guste

* * *

Primera victoria- fotos vergonzosas

El azabache caminaba de vuelta a la casa de sus padres, al acercarse a la puerta claramente podía oír la estruendosa risa de su adorado castaño seguido de las risas de su madre y su padre así que al entrarlo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta, un álbum fotográfico era enseñado al castaño y no cualquier álbum, ese contenía sus fotos de bebe y algunas demasiado vergonzosas.

-he llegado—solo dijo para hacerse notar con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, eren volteo a verle sonriendo sin preocupación alguna e invitándole a sentarse a su lado al moverse un poco en el sillón para dejarle espacio.

-porque no me habías dicho que eras tan adorable de pequeño y que no tenías casi siempre el ceño fruncido—dijo el menor mientras admiraba embelesado las fotos pasando sus dedos por estas como si pudiese tocar la piel suave de ese pequeño de la foto

-eso es porque mis padres te las han mostrado, si por mi fuera esas fotos jamás hubiesen salido a la luz—dijo al notar una donde se encontraba en una bañera con su madre a lado suyo sintiendo todos los colores subírsele al rostro y cerrar el álbum—supongo que ya comentaste a mis padres que viviremos un tiempo aquí—llevo su mano al rostro para acomodar unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes que habían salido de su impecable peinado

-si se los he mencionado pero eso no explica por qué estoy contigo—dijo bastante inocente el castaño sonriendo de vuelta, el azabache se acercó y le beso tiernamente en los labios, los padres de Levi optaron por retirarse para darles un poco de privacidad, el beso termino y Levi abrazo con fuerza al castaño como si temiese que algo pudiera pasarle, como si la idea de perderle le fuese inconcebible.

-prométeme que cuando esto termine ya no harás de súper héroe—dijo bastante serio el azabache mientras extendía su dedo meñique a lo cual el de ojos verdes enlazo el suyo y asintió con la cabeza –lo prometo—dijo Eren y cuando estaban a punto de volver a besarse el teléfono volvió a sonar siendo contestado por el azabache y su rostro paso de una sonrisa a una mueca de preocupación.

"se ha avistado al FVE 1 en la zona de shinjuku aquí en Tokio señor por lo cual se pide que todos los involucrados en el caso se presenten para intentar detenerlo y esperar que aparezca FVE4 para detenerle o intentar detenerle"; inmediatamente Levi tomo sus cosas incluyendo el saco con el que iba –Eren, apareció nuestro amigo el saltamontes apareció de nuevo—al terminar la frase el castaño ya había saltado de su asiento y seguido al azabache hasta la puerta, unos cuantos minutos después el inspector arribaba a la zona del encuentro mientras varios policías hacían su esfuerzo por detener al insectoide.

-no es posible que nuestras armas no le hagan nada—dijo un oficial que se encontraba a lado del azabache y si se le miraba detenidamente podías encontrar cierto parecido a un caballo

-Jean no es tiempo para que analices si nuestras armas surten efecto o no, ¿algún rastro del FVE 4?—parecía impaciente había dejado a Eren salir antes del automóvil para que pudiese enfrentar al insecto humanoide pero empezaba a creer que se había perdido cuando una figura roja salto frente a ellos y alejaba al próximo policía lejos del saltamontes para comenzar a golpearlo; pero no muy lejos del lugar podía observarse a una figura encapuchada que observaba el encuentro del guerrero rojo y el monstruo verde.

-Kuuga, así que también tú despertaste en este mundo extraño y seguirás interponiéndote en mis planes para exterminar a tu raza—al momento de terminar su frase se giró y siguió caminando solo oyéndose los golpes de parte de los contrincantes.

Los golpes iban y venían entre ambos sin haber aun un ganador del encuentro pero en el momento casi decisivo, Kuuga tomo posición y salto para dar un giro en el aire y patear a su contrincante el cual solo se hizo hacia atrás mientras mascullaba algo en una lengua incomprensible mientras un símbolo comenzaba a marcarse en la zona del impacto y antes de que un pájaro piara exploto en mil pedazos dando la victoria para el ser de armadura roja, el cual para evitar un posible arresto corrió en dirección contraria a la que había llegado; Levi solo suspiro aliviado y camino de regreso a su automóvil para encontrarse al castaño con un rostro parecido al de un zombi y al abrazarlo quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

Siguiente capitulo

" _Esperanza azul- inicio de traducción"_


	5. Esperanza azul- inicio de traducción

Esperanza azul- inicio de traducción

La mente de un rubio trabaja a velocidades extremas intentando descifrar parte del contenido de las escrituras del cinturón, sus ojeras se hacen notar mientras sus dedos pasan a toda velocidad por el teclado, ¿Cuántas tazas de café ya llevaba en su haber? Sinceramente le importaba poco si así podía mantener alejado a Morfeo unas horas más.

-El poder de Kuuga es para defender a los Linto… cuidado con la luz dorada primero debe adaptar al dragón, al Pegaso, al titán para seguir su fortalecimiento—leyó con atención a lo ya traducido del texto notando el énfasis que se hacía en las tres primeras bestias mitológicas que describían, estaba a punto de cerrar la investigación e ir a dormir unas horas hasta que el móvil a lado de su teclado comenzó a vibrar mostrando el número de cierto castaño

\- ¿Diga?—contesto la llamada cuando se escuchó al otro lado de la línea "perdone que lo moleste soy el Inspector Levi nos conocimos en el museo, podría avisar en el colegio que Eren no se presentara"—claro pero dígame ¿le sucedió algo?—"no es nada de qué preocuparse ha estado un poco cansado es todo peleando contra esas criaturas" –inspector Levi apenas termine con una pequeña parte de la traducción porque no mejor vienen mañana y se las muestro—antes de esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono, en verdad merecía dormir aunque fueran unas 3 horas, ante un recuerdo que surco la mente del ojiazul sonrío—me pregunto cuanto aguantara el inspector antes de llevarse la sorpresa de que Eren es un cabezota cuando se trata de su salud-.

La mañana dio se dio paso después de la noche y un joven castaño despertaba de un largo sueño estirándose todo lo que podía sobre el futon y frotando con sus manos los ojos para después mirar alrededor y reparando que en la habitación se oía la clásica melodía del bolero de Ravel, aunque la música parecía incitarle a seguir durmiendo un brazo paso sobre su pecho re acomodándole en el lecho seguido de un simple beso en la mejilla de parte del azabache.

-he hablado con Armin y al colegio para notificar que hoy no irías—dijo Levi antes de acariciar los suaves cabellos del muchacho y morderle suave el cuello, el castaño solo ahogo un suave gemido en sus labios sonrojándose y mirando al mayor a espera de su siguiente movimiento, y para cuando se dio cuenta se estaban comiendo a besos además de caricias tiernas por parte de ambos, aun así se notaba la necesidad de sentir al otro de saber que pasara lo que pasara se encontraba ahí y no era un mero sueño, las caricias subían de tono y los gemidos por parte del castaño y el azabache no se hicieron esperar, la ropa comenzaba a sobrar en ese encuentro de amor.

Las playeras del pijama de ambos fueron las primeras en desaparecer, el sonido de la música clásica iba en aumento así como las pequeñas mordidas de Levi para con Eren oyendo el clamor y las reacciones del mismo, ambos cuerpos se encontraban en la cima y el de ojos verdes decidió ir mas debajo de la espalda del de tés clara acariciando sus glúteos sobre la suave tela de la pijama, sintiendo incomodidad en la zona media de su anatomía sin ser descuidada ya que los dedos del azabache se deslizaron por la zona arrancando un gemido de los labios del castaño y que arquease la espalda, acción que le dio al entendido a Levi que podía continuar.

Tomo con lentitud el elástico del pantalón del pijama bajándolo lentamente mientras besaba el vientre del menor, Eren se encontraba en éxtasis y sin quererlo roso con su rodilla el miembro del mayor sacándole un gemido, al momento de desaparecer los pantalones, Levi comenzó a masturbar a Eren de manera lenta para hacerle llegar aún más lejos en el cielo mientras regresaba a besar sus labios y cuello, el castaño por su parte solo pudo aferrarse a las sabanas continuando la fricción, para cuando unos dedos se acercaron a sus labios los lamio sabiendo perfectamente lo que se venía, un beso basto para distraerle mientras el primer intruso invadía su intimidad siendo los movimientos circulares antes de unirse un segundo dedo y que este empezara a moverse junto al otro en forma de tijeras y suaves estocadas, la música, los sentimientos que sin necesidad de expresarse se hacían presente, en ese momento habían empezado como dos personas que ahora eran una sola, una sola alma, un solo cuerpo, al momento de alejarse los dedos del azabache un simple quejido por parte de Eren se hizo presente indicando que le disgusto dejar de ser estimulado en esa zona.

Levi se retiró el pantalón del pijama y se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño comenzando a introducir su miembro de manera lenta acercándose al oído del mismo para susurrar un leve "te amo" el cual removió todo lo que sentían haciéndose más fuerte a lo cual simplemente hubo una respuesta similar antes de iniciar el movimiento de caderas, suaves arremetidas en su interior, gemidos ahogados en el pecho de su pareja de quien estaba seguro que le protegería aun si no tuviese los poderes de los antiguos, el vaivén se hacía más rápido buscando abarcar mas el interior del moreno mientras este rasguñaba un poco la espalda del de piel tan blanca como la leche, el clímax para eren estaba cerca pero no así para su pareja hasta que una incomodidad se hizo presente en el interior del castaño mientras su próstata era estimulada salvajemente. Era Levi que se encontraba anudando en su interior y el orgasmo los alcanzo a ambos dejándose caer en la cama exhaustos y aun teniendo Eren a Levi en su interior, este último acariciando sus cabellos de la manera más tierna que podía, al acercarse a eren y oler su cabello noto como su aroma y el de él hacían una mezcla perfecta, ahora se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde tanto el castaño y el azabache se encontraban afuera de la casa de Armin, y al momento de bajar del automóvil Eren solamente se tambaleaba sintiendo que su retaguardia le impediría caminar aun.

-te dije que si querías podías quedarte en casa—dijo aun sobándose el cuello donde se encontraba una notoria marca de mordida

-sí y teniéndole que explicar a tus padres el por qué ahora huelo a ti y la música estaba tan alta, yo creo que no—replico el castaño volviendo a besar aquella marca

Al entrar se encontraron con mar de papeles y aun rubio completamente histérico por la cantidad de cafeína en su sistema, a lo cual solo le recordó a Eren a un conejo.

-azul es esperanza—dijo el rubio antes de caer rendido en su silla y empezar a dormir dejando a los dos con cara de no entender demasiado.

Siguiente capitulo

"colores de armadura-despierta el dragón"


	6. Colores de armadura-Despierta el dragón

Colores de armadura-despierta el dragón

Mientras Levi acomodaba al rubio en la cama más próxima se percató de algo que le hizo sonreír, su castaño llevaba una sudadera con orejas de gato en la capucha. "lindo" pensó mientras se acercaba a el que revisaba varios papeles que estaban regados.

Mientras Levi se acercaba cual zorro a su presa desprevenida la música del radio fue cambiada sin previo aviso. "Noticia de última hora, una de las escuelas al oeste de la prefectura de Kanto ha sido atacada y al parecer hundida desde sus cimientos, aun la policía está determinando si han sido los FVE pero por los reportes preliminares fueron integrantes de un grupo llamado Orphnoch, no se saben los detalles pero el único sobreviviente de este conflicto es un tal Takumi Inui se espera que el misterio se develado; en otras noticias el ferry Akatsuki ha dado su viaje inaugural el día de hoy…"

El castaño apago el radio centrándose de nuevo en los papeles hasta que sintió los brazos del alfa rodearle la cintura

-Me encanta como arrugas la nariz cuando lees—dijo Levi mientras le robaba un beso y leía un poco de la traducción del rubio

-por lo que logro entender hay varios colores de armaduras, y dependiendo del sentimiento base es el cómo pueden activarse—dijo eren sonrojado ante el abrazo de su amado

\- entonces rojo para determinación, azul para esperanza, verde para decisión y morado para amor—leyó detenidamente el azabache al quitarle una de las hojas al ojiverde

\- me pregunto si la salida de los Grongiri habrá cambiado algo en nuestro mundo—dijo el castaño ignorando las secciones no traducidas que yacían en el piso

\- ¿lo dices por lo del ataque a esa escuela?—pregunto Levi mientras olfateaba un poco los cabellos del castaño

\- no solo por eso, siento que soy el inicio de algo que no puedo explicar—dijo cerrando los ojos y recargándose en el pecho del otro

\- no olvides que prometiste que terminando este conflicto colgaras el cinturón—menciono el azabache para después besar en la mejilla a su querido omega antes de notar varias hojas con las características en combate de los demás colores.

-¿sucede algo?—pregunto eren al ver la mirada tan deprimente que tenía el detective

\- dime ¿sabes manejar bastón Bo?—pregunto a Eren mientras intentaba que el tic en el ojo se notara menos

\- solamente se pelear a puño limpio ¿Por qué?—inclino la cabeza en señal de confusión por la pregunta

\- necesitaremos a alguien que te enseñe—dijo Levi mientras señalaba las características del de armadura azul esperanzado en que esa persona no se enterara nunca que necesitaría su ayuda; al momento que Eren revisaba aquella hoja.

-ah si es por eso, mi hermana sabe ella podría entrenarme—dijo con una sonrisa en los labios cumpliéndose el mayor temor que tenía. Visitar a su temible cuñada

\- veo que ya han leído parte de mi traducción—dijo Armin mientras se estiraba un poco y bostezaba

\- es bastante útil—dijo Levi antes de voltearse para no demostrar miedo en su persona hacia la única mujer en el mundo que jamás pudo vencer y que si le dejo tener a Eren sin preguntas fue por que pronto le necesitaría.

Por su parte Eren tecleaba en su celular y se escuchó el tono de respuesta de mensaje del mismo y la sonrisa casi perversa en su rostro.

-mi hermana dice que puede recibirnos para que me enseñe el bastón Bo—dijo sonriendo algo que simplemente le hizo temblar a Levi, era bastante fuerte, pero esa mujer era igual de fuerte que él y todas sus batallas terminaban siempre en empate.

Sin demorar mucho tanto el azabache como el castaño se despidieron de Armin y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al colegio Rose donde estaba esperándoles un demonio que pondría a prueba la resistencia no solo moral si no material al saber que el entrenamiento que recibiría su castaño podría dejar agotado a una persona común.

Al llegar Eren bajo rápidamente del vehículo y saludo a su hermana aunque al momento en que ella le olfateo le tomo del brazo y en una simple llave le lanzo lejos estampándolo contra la otra pared.

-que haces Mi choza no ves que puedes lastimarle—dijo Levi bastante enojado de que alguien haya osado lastimar a su castaño, a lo cual la pelinegra soltó un chst y levanto al castaño.

-es tu culpa por quitarle la virginidad a mi hermanito—dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de su hermano

-estamos aquí por ayuda en el dominio del bastón no para que te comportes como acosadora—dijo el azabache bastante molesto

\- mira quien habla e-n-a-n-o—dijo con sorna sonriendo con suficiencia

El azabache no se molestó, no más bien estaba cabreado por la insolencia de su cuñada hasta que noto algo y soltó una sonrisa, sabía bien que Eren no se dejaría lastimar o que alguien le lastimase u ofendiese.

Cuando se dio cuenta la acosadora se había separado de su hermano al sentir en su mejilla algo frio y este era el casco de la armadura azul.

-bien Mikasa que comience el entrenamiento—dijo Eren dentro de la armadura o si el castaño estaba cabreado por dos cosas una que le lanzaran contra la pared y dos que insultaran a su pareja; hoy correría sangre por muy hermanos que fuesen.

Próximo capitulo

" _Motocicleta, situación de rehenes_ "


	7. Motocicleta-Situacion de Rehenes

perdonen la tardanza me encontraba un poco delicado de salud ademas de la semana de examenes y sin pc o libreta no puedo pasar a limpio todo lo que quedo a mi cuidado; en este capitulo aparecen dos personajes importantes de la series de kamen rider y si gustan saber mas les invito a buscarles ahora si el capitulo

SnK no me pertenece así como Kamen rider este ultimo lo creo Shotaro Ishinomori y es propiedad compartida con toei asi como la idea de este fic que es producto de la mente de mi hermano Anima Strife que en paz descanse

* * *

Motocicleta-Situación de rehenes

Unas horas después Eren estaba agotado sentado y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado respirando un poco agitado; por su parte el azabache tenía una mirada de suficiencia al ver a la hermana de su castaño apaleada e inconsciente por el limo golpe que le había dado

-por mí es suficiente el entrenamiento eren—dijo Levi acariciando los cabellos de Eren

Por su parte el castaño asintió y se abrazó de él antes de bostezar—tengo sueño, ¿podemos irnos a casa?—dijo antes de frotar su frente en el pecho del otro cerrado leve los ojos.

-claro que iremos a casa, pero antes debes darte un baño estas pegajoso—le contesto sonriendo; se levantaron los dos y empezaron a caminar rumbo al automóvil del azabache cuando otro castaño más claro y de ojos cafés choco contra Eren

-lo siento—exclamo esté a punto del llanto cubriendo protectoramente su vientre hasta que Levi le ayudo a levantarse

-Tu eres el omega de Nago verdad… tu nombre es Wataru Kurenai ¿Cierto?—dijo Levi al verle y revisar que se encontrara bien

-¡ahí estas!—se escuchó un grito que hizo sobresaltar a Wataru y esconderse tras Eren mientras un joven de cabello negro y de ojos color de la noche se acercaba con una mano en el pecho—estaba preocupado por ti—dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos

-Nago deberías cuidarle mejor, ya que parece que esta embarazado ¿verdad?—contesto Levi mientras estrechaba la mano al caza recompensas y oficial de policía

-lo lamento y si está en cinta pero al parecer se aterro por algo y salió corriendo—dijo apenado mientras abrazaba al castaño hasta que olfateo al otro castaño y sonrió—nunca creí que asentaras cabeza Levi—se inclinó un poco para ver al Omega de su superior

-mucho gusto soy Eren—extendió la mano el castaño y fue sacudida con energía por el otro

La plática se extendió un poco hasta que se despidieron y tanto Eren como Levi arribaban a casa para pasar una noche tranquila y un poco después del baño que tomo el castaño se paró frente el espejo y acaricio su vientre suspirando con ensoñación y un poco de temor, tomando el móvil de la canasta donde estaba la ropa sucia y tecleaba un mensaje antes de colocarse la pijama y acomodarse para dormir con su amado.

La mañana llego dando inicio a un nuevo día y el castaño se encontraba acomodando la corbata de su uniforme hasta que sintió unos labios en su cuello.

-estas hermoso mi amado—dijo Levi pasando sus brazos por la cintura del castaño

-solo para ti mi amor—dijo Eren sonriendo y besando sus labios antes de bajar al comedor para tomar un ligero desayuno

Al momento que termino sus tostadas con mermelada empezaba el noticiero de la mañana "Durante la tarde de ayer el ferry Akatsuki había desaparecido durante uno de sus viajes mientras llevaba 42 personas a bordo, durante el transcurso de la noche un oficial de policía de nombre Makoto Hikawa logro rescatar a 41 de los 42 ocupantes que …"

Al momento que Levi arribo a la cocina apago el televisor frunciendo un poco el ceño ya que sabía lo que se avecinaba en la noticia

-no creo que sea obra de los FVE—dijo mientras tomaba su saco y un par de llaves extra—Eren ¿Sabes montar motocicleta?—al momento que asintió el otro le lanzo el par extra de llaves

-¿son para mí?—dijo Eren mientras observaba las llaves

-claro te espera en la cochera, hoy no poder pasar por ti así que la puedes ocupar para cuando hayan "emergencias" y como hoy—dijo el azabache mientras suspiraba

-gracias amor—dijo Eren antes de tomar su mochila y besarle en los labios—nos vemos por la tarde—salió por la puerta tomando rumbo al colegio

Al momento de arribar al colegio vio a varios de sus compañeros amontonados mientras otro castaño con unas amplias ojeras bajaba de un auto hasta que diviso a su amigo rubio

-¿Qué sucede?—le pregunto mientras seguía con la mirada al nuevo

-han transferido a uno de los supervivientes del incidente en la escuela Fortes—dijo Armin abrazando a su compañero—por cierto traje lo que me pediste—

Eren solo se sonrojo y sintió un poco de lastima por el muchacho—la hare en la hora del almuerzo—dijo mientras seguían su camino a clases

Por su parte Levi estaba cabeceando sobre su lugar mientras el capitán Erwin daba sus hallazgos sobre los FVE y mostrando mucho entusiasmo en que el FVE 4 cooperara con la policía hasta que un sonido en la radio alerto a todos.

"se ha tenido avistamiento del FVE 3 y que está atacando a los estudiantes en el colegio Rose y parece ser que FVE 4 está combatiendo con el"

Al oír esto el azabache salió lo más rápido que pudo a su automóvil y salió disparado al colegio de su amado

Mientras Eren combatía no sabía a quién odiaba más si a su vejiga o al maldito Grongiri que le interrumpió mientras realizaba la pequeña prueba de embarazo que pidió amablemente a su amigo rubio que comprara

-Kuuga—solo soltó el murciélago al que estaba combatiendo cuando esquivo el golpe de este

-quédate quieto y acabare contigo—dijo más para sus adentros al fallar un segundo golpe de su bastón contra este

Golpes iban y venían mientras Levi que había arribado al lugar miraba el combate que se daba en el techo hasta que la victoria fue dada al guerrero de armadura azul este salto de la azotea y fue donde dejo a su amigo rubio con la bendita prueba de embarazo teniendo dos cosas en mente que el mareo fuera por la pestilencia del monstruo y que hubiese salido negativo.

-¿y bien?—pregunto el castaño al llegar donde su amigo y mirarle con ojos de cachorro a medio morir

-Eren no es como decirlo pero al parecer estas en cinta—dijo el rubio sonriendo antes de ver como su mejor amigo se ponía pálido y vomitaba el poco contenido estomacal

Todo comenzaba a ir a peor cuando se oyó ruido en los arbustos mostrando a un azabache con una amplia sonrisa y lanzándose a abrazar a su castaño

-¡Seremos padres!—exclamo al cargarle

-Mikasa me matara—solo murmuro el otro, o si esto había pasado de una situación de peligro a una de rehenes y él estaba en el medio.

Próximo capitulo

"proyecto Saúl"


	8. Proyecto SAUL

Perdonen la tardanza solo que no sabia como continuar pasando esto al fanfiction sin llorar mientras lo hacia; le he modificado un poco tambien pero deje la escencia que se buscaba transmitir y dejare unas notas al final del capitulo.

* * *

Proyecto Saúl

Levi no sabía cómo actuar ante lo que acababa de oír más que con una profunda felicidad, abrazo al castaño para hacerle sentir seguro pero parecía que más intranquilo se ponía, entendía el por qué, sabía que Eren temía por el bienestar del pequeño o pequeña que se encontraba dentro de él.

-vamos a casa cielo—dijo Levi mientras le cargaba en brazos

-s…si—dijo Eren algo aun choqueado con el conocimiento de que alguien se encontraba creciendo en su vientre, Levi le miro y le beso en los labios para calmarle, en cuanto llegaron a la puerta del colegio le lanzo sus llaves a uno de sus compañeros dándole la orden de llevar su auto a su casa ya que se llevaría a su "mocoso" como le nombro frente a sus compañeros a ver a una amiga.

15 minutos de espera en la oficina de Hanji que se le hacían eternos a Eren, llegaron sin cita previa a que le practicaran los estudios de rutina por lo de sus transformaciones y además de tomarle una prueba de sangre por lo del otro asunto, ahora esperaba muerto de miedo los resultados aun teniendo a su pareja a su lado abrazándole.

-todo estará bien gatito ya lo veras—dijo mientras frotaba un poco tras su oreja a lo que el castaño solo se sonrojo por el sobrenombre

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la castaña como si hubiese hecho un enorme descubrimiento ya que su rostro denotaba una enorme felicidad.

-me gustaría decirles felicidades futuros padres pero no es el caso—dijo la científica con una sonrisa—lo que si descubrí es que hay una desaceleración en los celos que pueda tener Eren ya que el cinturón que está unido a él está diseñado para proteger al usuario y a su posible descendencia—

Al culminar la explicación el castaño estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, por un lado no tendría que preocuparse por el momento que este en cinta y tenga que pelear contra alguno de esos Grongiri pero sabía ahora que posiblemente en un futuro alguno de sus hijos deba llevar el cinturón.

-dudo que ese momento llegue Hanji—dijo Levi un poco molesto ante la idea de arriesgar a sus hijos como Eren se arriesgaba

Eren solo atino a sonreír y dejarse abrazar más por su amado mirando divertido a Hanji que se cubría para no ser golpeada por el azabache hasta que decidieron retirarse.

Cuando llegaron a casa no dijeron nada a los padres de Levi solo subieron a su habitación y sin decir nada el azabache beso al castaño quitándole lentamente la camiseta del colegio para lograr que Eren se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba, Levi solo le beso el hombro antes de atraparlo en un abrazo que les reconfortaba a ambos.

La noche paso y Levi que observaba a su hermoso castaño dormir escribió una nota antes de levantarse y salir con un rumbo muy conocido para él.

-¿se encuentra el Dr. Takeshi Hongo?—pregunto el azabache desde el intercomunicador al estar frente a una mansión a unas cuantas calles de la suya.

-¿Levi?—dijo la otra voz en el aparato dejándole pasar al desbloquear la puerta

Cuando entro al lugar reconoció a la pareja del Dr. Hongo que le sonrió y abrazo –es un placer verte, aún recuerdo cuando Takeshi te daba clases de química—sonrió el azabache con algunas arrugas marcadas en su rostro así como ojeras

-IchimojiHayatoadre/madre de uno de sus mejores amigos

-¿Hayato que sucede?—exclamo un hombre también de cabello oscuro con rasgos un poco duros pero también una o dos cicatrices en el rostro

-Takeshi, Levi vino de visita aunque creo que no trajo a su pareja—Dijo el aludido mientras caminaba a la cocina.

El Dr. Reparo en la compañía del menor y sonrió para bajar lo que faltaban de las escaleras y colocar una de sus manos en el hombro del joven

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?—dijo mientras le hacía señas de que le siguiera a la cocina donde el ex fotógrafo preparaba un poco de café

-Dr. Hongo sé que está trabajando con la policía para imitar os poderes de los dos Riders legendarios—dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Levi—quiero pedirle que me inscriba al proyecto SAUL—

Al ver la seguridad con la que dijo Levi el nombre del proyecto Takeshi solo se limitó a asentir

-debe ser muy importante para ti si estás dispuesto a protegerlo de esa manera—dijo el Dr. Antes de sentarse -¿Cómo se llama?

-Eren Jeager—dijo con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro solo para oír como una taza se estrellaba contra el piso

-perdonen—solo atinó a decir Hayato mientras levantaba los pedazos de la taza—me alegra que siga vivo—dijo antes de limpiarse unas lágrimas de su rostro

-¿sucede algo?—pregunto el azabache antes de mirarle con detenimiento

-La madre de Eren y Mikasa era mi hermana—dijo al incorporarse y tirar los restos del objeto—murió mientras cubría lo del incidente de "falling Sky"—

-No lo sabía—dijo el azabache

El tiempo paso un poco lento mientras Takeshi le explicaba el como el traje llamado por el momento G1 le serviría para proteger a su amado, pero también el porqué de la decisión de Levi, como parte de los eventos ocurridos en los últimos días, el azabache se despidió y prometió verles en la comisaria con Eren al día siguiente.

* * *

ok para quienes no sepan quienes son Takeshi Hongo y Hayato Ichimonji ellos son el duo original de los kamen riders aqui los he puesto como pareja casada y con un hijo quien aparecera despues no se preocupen, luego tambien debelare a su debido tiempo el porque no aparecen los padres de Eren asi como el incidente Falling Sky pero les dare una pista tiene que ver con un villano de la serie de SnK. no puedo darles una fecha de cuando subire o no capitulo asi que mejor esten atentos a cuando suba capitulo sin mas me despido

Atte Raven Strife


End file.
